<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Songs Lio Might Like :)) by Feltstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851855">Songs Lio Might Like :))</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feltstars/pseuds/Feltstars'>Feltstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A whole lot of shenanigans, Bucket List, Crying, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I think I'm funny, M/M, Minor canon divergence, Rating May Change, Road Trips, Roommates, Slow Burn, Takes Place In Present Day, a whole lot of music, alot of it, angsty in parts but not till later, fights?, healthy communication and feelings, past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feltstars/pseuds/Feltstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio didn’t take well to pity, and it wasn’t that he wanted to make him feel weird about it or anything or that it’s his fault, he just wants Lio to be able to…</p>
<p>Feel that. Because everyone deserves to.</p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p>Lio's missed out on a lot. Galo wants to fix that. It starts with a playlist and an MP3 player and ends with an adventure they never really bargained for: the completion of Lio's non-bucket kicking bucket-list. And maybe a little more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Potato Salad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends! This is a really funky idea I had in my quarantined stupor and is projected to have about 10 chapters as of right now but that might change mildly. Expect a new chapter every 3 days as I genuinely have nothing else to do!</p>
<p>Non Beta'd as usual.</p>
<p>I love all feedback. Thank you to anyone who sticks on this ride with me!</p>
<p>(Also this chapter isn't a diss on tyler the creator as i very much enjoy his music, thank u)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Galo, What’s your favourite song?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>He slurps a noodle into his mouth from where it hangs on the end of a pair of chopsticks, grumbling when a drop of broth lands on his shirt.</p><p>“Whatcha say? I didn’t catch that.”</p><p>Abandoning the breakfast bar all together, they sit on knit covered pillows at Galo’s old coffee table, Lio’s knees tucked into himself and Galo still slaving over a takeout box of ramen and egg rolls.</p><p>“I asked what your favourite song was,” Lio says plainly, staring at him intently.</p><p>Galo blinks, setting down his chopsticks. “You know what my favourite song is.”</p><p>Lio shakes his head, opalescent hair flowing with him. “No I don’t.”</p><p>“Lio. I play it every 5 minutes, basically. I sing it in the shower.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>“Then-”</p><p>“What’s the name of it?”</p><p>Galo giggles a little at the innocent face in front of him. “You could have just asked for the name of it. It’s not really my favourite song ever, more like one I just really like right now. Blinding lights? It’s all over the radio and stuff,” he takes another bite. “I’m surprised you didn’t already know it.”</p><p>Lio nods slowly. “Who’s it by? It’s good.”</p><p>He’s about to stuff his face before he stops dead in his tracks.</p><p>“...The Weeknd?” he squints, slowly setting down the sad lump of noodles.</p><p>“You say that like I know who that is.”</p><p>Galo sputters, wiping his mouth off quickly with a paper towel. “You <i>should</i>. Who doesn’t? His voice isn’t exactly unrecognizable.”</p><p>Heat rises through Lio’s pale cheeks, clenching his fists from under the table. “Me?”</p><p>Galo laughs a little. “What? Even if you don’t like their music you know of them, at least.”</p><p>He sighs, wordlessly apologizing to himself for putting himself in this situation. “No, Galo, I don’t. Never heard of it or him or... them. What’s the big deal?”</p><p>Scratching the back of his neck, Galo reaches for his phone and swipes through an absurdly long playlist of songs he’s collected with his tongue out in concentration. </p><p>“Okay!” he shouts, shoving a picture of Lady Gaga’s “Born This Way” album art in his face. “Who’s this?”</p><p>Lio shrugs. “No clue.”</p><p>Galo’s jaw nearly hits the floor before he finds the humility to pick it back up. “Lady Gaga.”</p><p>Lio’s eyes drift back to the black and silver reflecting on his nose and cheeks. </p><p>“That’s her?”</p><p>If someone were to come close enough, they could smell the exhaust starting to plume from the turning gears in Galo’s poor, poor brain. </p><p>“...What’s your favourite song, Lio?” </p><p>_*_*_*_*_</p><p>He can’t stare at the blinking number on his nightstand anymore. His eyes are dry and he’s too sweaty under his blankets, even with one bare leg hanging out and his pillow folded to the cold side. Lio’s snores are heard from the room at the opposite side of the hallway, loud but not obnoxious, not keeping him up but ever reminding him of what is.</p><p>Lio didn’t want to talk about it afterwards. He dropped it quickly and tiptoed away to the kitchen to wash his dishes once he realized it wasn’t <i>exactly normal</i> to be oblivious to the likes of Billie Eillish or Doja Cat and their mere existence. He thought he had asked a pretty tame question, and he did! Galo didn’t want Lio to feel judged, not for anything; he wasn’t completely hollow headed! He knew Lio hadn’t really had the time to indulge in the things a regular young person would, and he didn’t blame him. The need to survive under a society that wanted you killed kind of trumped the idea of catching up with Stranger Things or going to prom. Lio didn’t seem too insecure about it, and that was comforting. He shouldn’t have to be.</p><p>He wasn’t insecure until now, at least. Not until Galo got a whiff of just how estranged from society he had truly been and scared him off. He didn’t mean to make him feel bad, really! He should have just told him the name of the song and went on his merry way, but he just had to pry and come to terms with Lio’s super terrible reality of <i>not having a favourite song</i>. Because that’s exactly what it was: sad. And unfortunate. Lio didn’t take well to pity, and it wasn’t that he wanted to make him feel weird about it or anything or that it’s his fault, he just wants Lio to be able to…</p><p>Feel that. Because everyone deserves to.</p><p>Feel what it’s like to stick a pair of headphones in your ears and play the same song on repeat because it makes you forget that anything but that one song exists. To cry to a song  because it finally answers a question you’d been wanting to ask but never had the words to do it yourself. To look back at a song and understand that it’s what got you through so much bullshit.</p><p>He flops over to face the window that lets moonlight flood into his room with a thud, shaking the mattress.</p><p>Has he ever danced? Just because he wants to? When was the last time he let himself feel that kind of joy? Actual relaxation and joy and elation? Did he know how it felt to be relieved in ways that weren’t getting out of incarceration or finding out people you cared about were still alive?</p><p>It’s been about 3 months since the world burned, and 3 months of Lio crashing at Galo’s house just to sleep, eat, and shower, just to leave again to help with relief efforts both out of the good of his heart and in return for exxoneration (which, to someone who’d done nothing but give his life to others for the better part of a decade, wasn’t much of a punishment). Even though he was free, he still didn’t drop his guard long enough to understand that he was experiencing the freedom he had fought so hard for.</p><p>And he, Galo Thymos, was going to change that whether it killed him.</p><p>After some sleep. And a snack.</p><p>_*_*_*_*_</p><p>He did it.

</p><p>It wasn’t exactly an easy feat, trying to compile all the songs into a playlist that not only defined the last few decades but also incorporated a huge variety of genres so that Lio could decide what he liked. But he did it!</p><p>Unfortunately, firefighting doesn’t pay more than the utility and grocery bills and Lio won’t have a proper job with Burning Rescue until his probation ceases so he had to get a little bit creative with how he went about it- Ipods weren’t exactly cheap. But, the walmart across town <i>did</i> have MP3 players that were collecting dust, so he was more than willing to put them to good use. </p><p>After Lio says goodnight the next evening and hobbles into his guest room turned bedroom to curl himself up in a comforter, he begins slaving over Itunes with an energy drink, figuring out how to use the Youtube to MP3 app like the broke millennial he truly was. He goes from Fleetwood Mac to Tyler the Creator  to Calvin Harris, and early Britney Spears and Madonna to indie artists he loved and enjoyed himself, like The Kite String Tangle and Bon Iver. He wanted emo punk any 14 year old would have loved during their rebellious phase like old Panic At The Disco and Fall Out Boy but also music every 16 year old was partying and drinking behind their parents backs when he was a teenager, like Nicki Minaj and Katy Perry. </p><p>At around 3:00 AM, after about 4 hours and a hurting back slathered in Tiger Balm he finishes, naming it “Songs lio might like :))” precisely. Lio could press shuffle and anything he landed on would be a song worth listening to, it was fool proof. Now the hard part started: trying to find a way to present it to the small firecracker of a man without hurting the few fragile feelings he had that swam in a pool of titanium ones. Lio’s not exactly stupid; he’ll see through any half assed effort to get him to listen to his playlist because he’s sad for him, so he’s got to be really subtle about it.</p><p>_*_*_*_*_</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Please!”</p><p>“I said no.”</p><p>“Why not?!”</p><p>He follows Lio around the kitchen area of the Burning Rescue, pink MP3 player in hand, stomping like a toddler.</p><p>Okay, so maybe he wasn’t exactly smooth in his presentation, but what else could he do besides… ask him? If he just inconspicuously slid it to him at the dining room table in a silent offering he would have scowled at him just as hard and if he left it in plain sight he still would have never taken it on his own terms!</p><p>Would he? </p><p>“Because, Galo, I don’t want your MP3 player. I’ll listen to music in my own time, I don’t need you shoving it down my throat because you’re sorry for me or something.”<br/>
Galo stops in his tracks with a pout even a child throwing a tantrum would find impressive, arms crossed.</p><p>“But it’s a gift!”</p><p>Lio freezes where he reaches for his red and yellow coat, hasty to throw it over his shoulders.</p><p>“A gift.”</p><p>Galo nods frantically though nobody is looking at him to see it.</p><p>“Yeah! I- I’m not doing this because I think you’re I don’t know… Uncultured or something, like you’ll embarrass yourself. Is that what you take me for?”</p><p>He turns to eye him now, eyes lidded and sullen. “You haven’t really given me much of a choice but to think that, Thymos.”</p><p>Galo pushes a frustrated breath from his nostrils. “Yes, okay, fine. And I’m sorry. But I promise that isn’t what this is. I really think you’ll love it. If you really don’t want it I can return it, but I already made a full playlist and I don’t know how to delete music from this thing yet-”</p><p>“You bought it? For me?”</p><p>“I mean, yeah… I wanted to get you something a little better, I know it’s not much,” he says toying with it, pressing through with the little silver buttons.</p><p>“...You didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>“I don’t have to do <i>anything</i>, actually,” he exclaims, pointing an accusatory finger across the room as he steps closer. “But I did this because I like you, and I do these kinds of things for the people I like, Lio Fotia.”</p><p>A playful smirk creeps its way up the blonde’s lips. “You like me, huh?”</p><p>Color drains from Galo’s face at the sudden epiphany that his statement sounded less like a declaration of friendship and more like he wanted to kiss him. And he absolutely didn’t, no way, he liked to take things slow and this way too fast. He barely knew him! But it wasn’t like he wanted to kiss him or anything, that’d be stupid. You don’t kiss your friends. And that’s all he was. A friend. One that he saved the world with and gave passionate CPR too at his near death. Super casual.</p><p>“Haha, yeah, Pal! Buddy!” he punches Lio’s arm a little too hard he realizes as Lio flinches and rubs the muscle in his arm. </p><p>“And I want you to have this. Please? For me? You won’t regret it. And I really don’t want to have to deal with the customer service agent at Wal-Mart, she gives me the stink eye. I think I went to high school with her-”</p><p>He feels the toy being slipped from his hand along with the earbuds in the turquoise colour he knew he loved.</p><p>“Okay, Galo. I’ll listen to it. Thank you.” He smiles at the device, small and humble, pink creeping up his cheeks. He wanted to admit that he did feel ashamed for kicking such a fuss when all Galo wanted to do was something really, really nice, in the end. That’s usually what anything he does fans out to be, when he thinks about it.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he nods, flipping through it for himself now. “There’s really a lot here. Is there anything you can recommend?”</p><p>“Well, all of it. That’s why I put it there, silly. Just-” he points to the little button on the bottom of the circle. “Hit shuffle and let it take you from there.”</p><p>“Okay, well, it looks like I have… Potato Salad?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, Tyler The Creator. He’s got some good stuff!”</p><p>Lio pauses a moment, sticking an earbud in his ear and pushing a strand of hair behind it for better access. He looks quizzical, drinking in the first opinion as Galo watches anxiously.</p><p>Finally, he speaks up,</p><p>“For a guy singing about Potato Salad, it's not that bad."</p><p>"Lio, he's not-" he sighs. </p><p>"You hate it, don't you?"</p><p>"Kinda sucks, yeah."</p><p>Galo just laughs, reaching over Lio's head to grab his coat to head home with him in tow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Check Yes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lio is mysterious, and it both bothers and intrigues Galo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short chapter! I really wanted this as a precursor to the really dramatic chapter that's going to follow that will finally bring the plot into play, so stay tuned for that. Chapters will hopefully be out once a week nowadays, i might create a schedule if I get enough feedback!</p>
<p>No beta as usual. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So he may have created a monster. A small, blonde, distracted monster. Looks like an artistic outlet was all it took to get Lio to put passion into something that wasn’t just the greater good.</p>
<p>“Lio?” Galo calls from the porch, kettle screaming and his hands full of laundry to head down to the building basement.  He waits a moment, grumbling when no answer ever comes.</p>
<p>“Lio!” He tries again. Nothing.</p>
<p>He stomps around the corner to the open concept living room where Lio sits behind a laptop and a pile of papers. His headphones are in his ears, visible where his hair is pulled into a spiky high ponytail with whispies falling near his bangs. He’s typing something with vigour; his eyes flick back and forth between loose leaf sitting adjacent to him and the screen as his foot taps lightly to the beat of a silent song that his lips move in time with. </p>
<p>“Lioooo?” He waves with a hand as he juggles the laundry in his other arm, prying for his attention so not to startle him.</p>
<p>Still, he types on, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips as his foot picks up a little.</p>
<p>As Galo drops the laundry to turn the kettle off and puts a tea bag in Lio’s special mug, he reminds himself to ask him soon what song had him so taken.</p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p>Galo hates opposing shifts. He spends his day sleeping, but at 4:00 PM, he’s still alone. He wakes up from his eight hour nap and cooks dinner for himself, making sure to keep some in the microwave for when Lio returns home later that evening. He’d rather be at work with his colleagues, even if it meant he was ready to pass out on the floor for exhaustion. He didn’t like being alone- it was far too quiet.</p>
<p>But, when he steps through the door and hangs up his coat, Lio’s home, and it’s not quiet. In fact, it’s louder than usual. A tap is running from the bathroom at the end of the hallway where he must be shaving and brushing his teeth, and a strange feeling of comfort washes over him. If Lio was awake and okay, that meant most things were. </p>
<p>And he’s… singing?</p>
<p>He tip toes down the hall towards the fork that leads to either the bathroom or their bedrooms, hoping desperately that he doesn’t hear him. Maybe it was a little creepy, but this was a phenomenon he was only going to see again if Gueira decides to brush his hair. Which would be never.</p>
<p>He hums little intervals between each verse, soft and mindless but not bored. He sounded like he was concentrating on something, maybe putting his hair up or brushing the knots out of his hair with his fingers.</p>
<p>
  <i>Lace up your shoes…</i>
</p>
<p>He mumbles something to himself and something rustled around the sink drawers. </p>
<p>
  <i>Run baby run, don’t ever look back,<br/>They’ll tear us apart if you give them the chance…</i>
</p>
<p>Galo has to stifle a laugh where he's pressed against the wall. He’s singing Check Yes Juliet, from what, 2007? It's kind of cool to see what was getting stuck in Lio’s head.</p>
<p>Suddenly he felt like he was really intruding. Lio wouldn’t sing if he knew Galo was there, never in a million years. He was witnessing something so personal to Lio he felt he should run away as soon as possible. But he can’t get himself to, no matter how hard he tries.</p>
<p>His voice is soft; not perfect, but not at all bad either- he could hold a tune which was already yards better than him. He sand the song meant to be loud and riddled with teen angst like an angel would, even with little effort. Galo sinks into the wall, slowly but surely.</p>
<p>
  <i>Don’t sell your heart,<br/>Don’t say we’re not meant to be,<br/>Run… baby run…</i>
</p>
<p>A drawer slams shut.</p>
<p>
  <i>Forever we’ll be…</i>
</p>
<p>Suddenly the lock jiggles and Galo’s heart is in his throat, bolting into his room to stow away in his closet until he hears the tap of Lio’s light steps leave the vicinity.</p>
<p>He decides he wanted to hear him sing more.</p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p>Days later he stepped into the porch to exactly what he thought he would on a day he volunteered for unpaid overtime. Despite expecting it, his shoulders slumped a little when he came home to nothing more than the neon light of the city flooding in through the apartment window into the otherwise pitch black living room. </p>
<p>Lio was already in bed, and sure it was appropriate; it was 9:30 on night he had spent the day working with the Burnish Relief Society, doing more heavy lifting and negotiation than he would ever experience as a firefighter. But it still hurt Galo’s heart that Lio went to bed without someone to eat dinner with him again, and maybe he only had a cup of ramen noodles which absolutely wouldn’t do, not with Lio’s skinny frame. And maybe he enjoyed talking to him and hearing about his day, was that so wrong? He refused to be insecure about the care he wanted to shower Lio with- the man deserved it and he was going to be the one to offer it, damnit. </p>
<p>Okay, maybe he was a little insecure about it. He didn’t want other people to think they’re dating, because they weren’t! Not that Lio is ugly or anything, because he <i>totally</i> isn’t, and it’s not an internalized homophobia thing, Galo knew he was gay and he didn’t have any qualms about that. It’s because they’re friends. Just friends, that’s all they’ll ever be. That’s all they need to be. That’s all he <i>wants</i> to be. (And maybe his coworkers would make fun of him for it and he’s a little embarrassed but that’s besides the point. Also Lio would never like him back anyway so there’s no need to be anxious about it). </p>
<p>But, there he was, tapping his foot anxiously against the tiled floor as he leaned against the kitchen counter deep in an unsolicited thought.</p>
<p>“Galo?”</p>
<p>He flinched at the sudden voice as the lights turned on, both in fear and in lieu of his burning retinas.</p>
<p>“Lio? What are you doing up? ‘Thought you were in bed.”</p>
<p>Lio mumbled something unintelligible, scooting across to the fridge where he bent over and stuck what looked like his whole body in. He was wearing baggy adidas shorts to bed (That Galo gave him) with a stupid Hooters T-Shirt far to big for him that Galo swiped from Lucia when she won it at a staff outing a little while back (that he stole). </p>
<p>“I was. Now I’m getting a snack.” His voice sounded raw.</p>
<p>Galo shifted his weight uncomfortably. “Did you… eat? Already?”</p>
<p>“...I’m about to?”</p>
<p>“Lio Fotia.”</p>
<p>“Galo Thymos,” he snapped back, cursing when he knocked something over.</p>
<p>“I could have brought something home if you didn’t want to took, I know you’re busy and tired and I should have thought about you-”<br/>“No, no, thtop,” he garbled. He turned around with a couple cheese sticks shoved between his teeth and his eyes lidded and puffy. “You’re fine. I’m fine. Go to bed.”</p>
<p>Before Galo could interject Lio was already turning on his heel to hide in his room.</p>
<p>“<i>Are<i> you fine?” He asked as he followed him down the hall.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yuh-huh.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re a Liar!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Cheese sticks still hanging from his lips, he craned his neck back.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Who Thayths?!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Me!” He jabs a thumb in his chest. “You’re A Liar Liar Pants on Fire!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He took a bite, ripping them from his mouth. “Why do you care?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You know why I care, dickhead! Don’t play stupid!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Lio scoffs, turning back to head to his room. “That’s easy coming from you.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Okay, now you’re just being rude. If something wasn’t wrong you wouldn’t need to get <i>defensive<i>. And you’re not an asshole to anyone unless you have a front to put up, Fotia, so fess up.”</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Have you considered it’s rude to pry?” His voice was dangerously shaky as his hands wound their way into clenched fists at his side. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>No, actually he hadn’t. But if he could help, he wanted to know he did all he could. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“So something is wrong?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He sighed as he found the doorknob, pausing just momentarily as if his thoughts were finally ready to flood from his chest only for his actions to betray him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Good night, Galo.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He heard the pitter patter of his steps and the rustling of his weighted blanket- a gift from Meis and Gueira after their first paycheck- as he stepped into bed from behind the door just shut in Galo's face.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I-.” He stops, trying desperately to collect his thoughts.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Just think about it, okay?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He didn’t know exactly what he had been asking him to think about, but it doesn’t matter. He never gets an answer.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>